


Home run

by BardsAmbrosia



Category: OFF (Game)
Genre: F/M, Reader Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-13 19:31:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BardsAmbrosia/pseuds/BardsAmbrosia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Batter uses his good bat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Batter cornered you, it was a dead end. His stride towards you was slow and his face void of emotion. You backed into the wall behind you, your eyes flicker around for any possible escape.

There’s none.

Even though you are capable of a fight, you don’t wish to, not with this man.

There’s something about death by blunt force truma with a mere bat that seems like a less than valiant way to die. It’s inevitable; that will be your defeat.

You scornfully watch him get closer and it’s like he’s taking his time just to savor his next kill. Though you try to prose threatening, you both know how scare you are.

Finally he’s within two feet from you and you feel panicked. He drops his weapon and bolts towards you; you’re to slow to react. He grabs you by the scuff of your top and slams you into wall. 

Your head is a throbbing mess and you feel dizzy. You claw at his hands and start to kick when he drags you up the wall. He is taller than you and you are brought to his level. Your eyes widen in fear when he bears his teeth; they’re razor sharp and seckled with blood. You stop your useless struggling as soon as you had started. 

You actuallly start to pray for someone, anyone to help you. No one will come. This is your zone, there is no one to defend you. Zacharie may have been an option, if not for the fact that he is a sell out.

The batter smirks when you flench at his tightening grip. You want to beg for your life, but you can’t form words. Eyes appear under his first pair. 

This is not what you bargained for when he first arrived into your zone.  
You clench your eyes shut when a long tongue flickers against your cheek. You come to the conclusion that you will be eaten alive.

“Z-Zacharie will kill you if you do this.” You say as calm and collected as best you can.

His eyes narrow when you speak and he scowls. “An empty threat.”  
A free hand goes under your top and slightly clawed fingers ghost up your chest. It tickles and your breath hitches in your throat. If the situation was different you may have enjoyed it. His clawed hand rests between the valley of you breasts.

You glare at him and he ignores you. “Not bad.” 

You feel the strong urge to retaliate, perhaps spit on him. But that would not ensure your survival. He draws his sharp nails down your chest to the waist your pants.

He brings his face to yours, noses slightly touching. He stares directly into your eyes and you stare back, intimated. Though at this point intimation is less than an understatement. 

“You bite me and I will tear out your tongue.” He states, his voice hushed. You can smell a very fine cologne on him and infer it came from Zacharie.

The smell is calming and intoxicating. He closes the space between you and kisses you with expertise. You don’t dare to respond, you fear he will bite your lips; rather maul your face if you do something he doesn’t like.

It’s better to just submit to this monster.

His lips are soft and mold ridiculously perfect with yours. His hand gropes and squeezes one of your breasts while the other continues to hold you up. Your feet are falling asleep. 

He licks your lips with his tongue as if to ask permission. But he is just tasting you. His presses against your mouth harder and pushes past your lips. You comply immediately and wince when you taste the iron of blood from his mouth. You let out a noise of disgust. 

His tongue tangles with yours and all you do is let him have his way, unresponsive. His tongue is doing all the work anyway. You don’t dare to pull away and breath through your nose. The more you breath, the more his scent gets to you. 

His hand goes to undo your pants and his fingers snake to your nether regions. Sharp nails touch you through the thin garment and you make a sound in the back of your throat. The Batter ignores you and pulls down your pants and panties all in one go.

He finally pulls away and latches onto your neck, sinking in teeth. You clench yours in pain.

“Are… you marking me?” You hiss. He sinks his teeth in alittle more just for spite. After what seems like an enturnity, he stops and licks the wound. It doesn’t help the pain in the least.

“No.” His hands leave you and you drop, unsettingly to the ground. You gain your footing back and try to make yourself smaller because his gaze is anything but comfortable.

You look anywhere but at him.

“Kneel.” He commands. You hesitate but do as he says when his growls at you. 

You sink to your knees, looking at the ground. You hear a zip and a great lot of your hair is snatched and pulled up.

Your head follows and you are greeted by a cock. You’re pulled closer and it’s rubbed against your cheek. He’s taunting you, you can obviously tell by the slight smirk on his face. He presses it to your lips. 

“Handle it.”

You give it small lick after small lick. When he groans frustratingly, you start to suck the tip amateurly.  
The taste is something you can’t place and bitter. A bad replacement for meat and sugar to your ‘really not the time for that’ amusement.

The batter pulls back and his grip in you hair gets tighter as if he’s going to yank it out. 

“Open your mouth.”

You hesitate again and he bares his teeth.That does the trick and you comply. You open up as wide as possible and he thrusts in, almost choking you.

He actually moans. His hand let’s go of your hair and instead he holds the sides of your face to hold you still. Thrust after thrust, your gag reflex is poor and you choke. He doesn’t care and keeps his set of pace to fastness.

Drool drips from your mouth and you feel some sick perversion from how he’s treating you. You feel yourself getting wetter. His claws dig into the sides of your face and blood comes to the surface. Your throat starts to burn and now you can barely breath. He pulls back and grabs you up again. You’re put up against the wall, but surprisingly gentler this time. 

You pant for air, while he silently positions your legs around his waist. You have no choice but to hold onto him. He licks the slight drool from your lips and lines up himself up to you.

“Er, shouldn’t you atleast prep me first?” You ask sarcastically.

“With my bat?” 

You regret saying what you said before. “No, I wa-” 

“Maybe next time,” He enters you. “But this should suffice.”

You sink your nails into his shoulders and bite the inside of your mouth.You curse him wordless while he continues his ministrations. 

He rests his face between the junction of your shoulder and neck. A whimper escapes you when he gives a particularly hard thrust. It’s starting to feel good and it’s sickening to you.

“You’re enjoying this.” He whispers in your ear and nips it. “Aren’t you?”  
His thrusts grow slow and deep.

“No.” You say hoarsely.

“Lier.” He’s breaths in deep and kisses you along the side of your face, where faint red marks were left from his claws.

His breath is warm and comforting against your face and his hands squeeze your rump and stay there while he picks up the pace.

“So much tighter than Vader…” He says below a whisper, but you hear very well.

Your anger rises again and you snatch the cap off of his head and grab and pull his short locks.

“Don’t talk about the queen like that!” You sneer and yank his head back. 

He doesn’t get mad at your sudden outburst and seems to almost exult the roughness you are presenting. 

“I’ll say what I want.” He grins and sinks his claws into your backside, but only enough pressure is used to leave red marks.

You pull his head back abit more to fully expose his neck and bite into it.  
“Yeah, just like that.” He grunts and he spills into you. You let go when he comes and lick the blood from your lips. Your hand stops grabbing his hair and but stays. He continues to thrust and soon you let go as well. He steals a kiss from you and continues to hold you up against the wall.

“You’re disgusting.” You pant. But to be honest you feel kind of disgusted with yourself as well.

“Whatever.” He pulls out and lets you down. You sink to the ground to where the rest of your clothes are. He picks up his cap and bat. He watches you put your pants back on. 

You lean up against the wall and meet his gaze. “What? Aren’t you going to finish me off? Or is that all you came here for,pig.” 

He doesn’t say anything and pulls his batter over his shoulder and starts to walk over to you. You close your eyes and steal yourself for what’s to come next.

You feel a warm hand take yours. You open your eyes and they dart to entangled fingers to his face; void of any emotion at all.

“What the fuck?”

He turns and pulls you with him. His grip on your hand is firm and the only way to get free is to naw your arm off, so you follow him.

“Where are you taking me?”

“Where ever. I’m keeping you for now.” He states and forces you to walk beside him. His hand leaves yours and he wraps an arm around your waist. 

You stop talking and think up how the hell you’re going to get out of this.


	2. Polite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kinda shooorrrtt

The player tried to reach for their back but were stopped.

"Please, let me." The batter pressed, taking the bottle of oil from his player. They flenched when his strong hands began to caress their back.

The batter breath in deep as he rubbed the oil into his most beloved players skin. He rubbed the oil thoroughly into soft flesh and began to massage them. His player arched closer to him when he massaged their  
shoulders. Talented fingers pressed and eased out taunt muscles and the player let of a silent sigh of satisfication.

The batter hands left their shoulders and slid down their back, fingers barely touching their skin. When reaching the their lower back, he began to massage near their sides right above their ass; which hes resisted so hard not to touch.

"That feels really good..." They whispered. The batter smiled from the praise and it encouraged him to go further. He moved closer to his player, rocking the bed slightly with his weight and pulled them into his lap. His player let out a gasp of surprise which cut off into a moan when he ran his hands from their sides to their stomach to their chest. 

They arched into him as he began to rolled and tweak their nipples with slick fingers. The batter buried his face between their shoulder  
and neck, breathing in their scent. He rubbed his arousal against their backside, precum mixing with any rubbed in oil there.

 

He sensually traced soft kisses anywhere he could reach on his player's skin. He was so happy and honored to show his loyal player just how much he loved them. He would do anything to show them.

"*French* So beautiful." The batter mouthed into their skin and licked and kissed the spot. His player moaned from his ministrations. He forced himself away and off the bed, and kneeled before them. His player looked at him somewhat confused and blushed when he took their foot and began to kiss it.

"Ah, you don't have to...do that." 

The batter shook his head and continued, taking the other foot. He switched between each leg, kissing and caressing their legs and out side their thighs with his hands. His player watched him with a half lidded gaze as he pushed their thighs open.

"I would like to taste and touch every inch of you." Batter looked up at his player. "If that's alright?" He hooked their legs over his shoulders and pull them closer. So much closer that their rump was seated in his hands and he squeezed it. His player blushed and looked away.

"Do what ever you like."

The batter's smiled turned leacheraous and he took their offer. He traced his tongue on their thigh to their sex, wasting no time to provoke sweet noises from his love.  
He licked and sucked up the juices the player produced, sloppy and noisily. His player whined and combed fingers into his short and soft hair. A particularly exquisite use of the batter's tongue made the player jerk up and pull on his hair in the most deliciously, painful way.

The batter groaned into the player, the noise vibrated and made them thrust into the batter face. His hands barely kept them still from their position under his player ass, squeezing and cupping them perpetually.The Player grinds against his mouth and lets out short labored breaths. 

"Batter... Batter, Bat- ah!" The Batter relinquished and stood up, licking his lips and whipping his chin with the back his hand. He eyed his player's glossy body, wet and shiney from sweat and oil. His hard on bobbed slightly as he gently push his player more onto the bed and lean over them. He took his player's hand, guiding it to his throbbing appendage. 

His player bites their lip feeling how hard he was. The batter leaned in to kiss his player, his hips rocking forward in the players hand. 

The Batter started murmuring the players name as they start to stroke his length. 

The player watched him intensively as The Batter bit his bottom lip. He placed his hand on theirs hurriedly although he was hesitant to stop them.

The player frown. "Did I do something wrong...?"

"No." The Batter smiled gently. "I just- could we move on? I don't know how much more of this I can take." He whispered, deep with lust. 

The player face grew hotter and their lips twitched into smirk.

"Okay.."

The Batter leaned in quickly and kissed them with smoldering hot desire and need. His fingers dipped between while they were occupied.

His fingers pumped and slightly scissored their entranced. His player gasped at the sudden intrusion, writhing under his touch. He laid The player on their back, breaking the kiss.

His fingers left them and he positioned himself and plunged in.  
They gasped and arched their back as he pumped into them. 

They took their wrists, holding their hands above their head and held a hip with his other.

The batter leant in to their ear, whispering dirty things to his player. Soon they released soaking his length even more. The batter was relentless, fucking the player when started to squirm and tear up from the over stimulation.

Their words were a mantra to his ear, egging on his torture. He felt his release near closer and clashed lips with his player, lips bruising. The player shivered and convulsed as the batter unloaded inside them.

The Batter broke the kiss, moving down to rest his head between the players heaving chest.

**Author's Note:**

> I also posted this on tumblr in the tag "chelseawrites".


End file.
